1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a circuit board with a plurality of conductive terminal pins, more particularly to an economical method for manufacturing a high quality circuit board with a plurality of conductive terminal pins.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, there are many methods available for manufacturing a circuit board with a plurality of conductive terminal pins. However, the conventional methods require expensive manufacturing facilities and complicated manufacturing processes, thereby increasing the cost of the finished product. Furthermore, the products obtained from the conventional methods are either very thick or not durable. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circuit board includes a base 11 and a circuit board member 12. An array of conductive terminal pins 13 are mounted securely on the base 11. The base 11 is then connected securely to the circuit board member 12 by welding. Since the base 11 is made of an engineering plastic material while the circuit board member 12 is made of a fiber glass material, the circuit board bends, as shown in FIG. 2, due to differences in the properties of the engineering plastic material and the fiber glass material when the circuit board is passed through a heating furnace (not shown). This can hinder welding of another electrical component on the circuit board and can result in cold weld. Furthermore, the conventional circuit board is relatively thick due to the use of two different materials, thereby preventing the use of the circuit board in a thin electronic product.
Referring now to FIG. 3, another conventional circuit board with a plurality of conductive terminal pins is shown to include a circuit board member 15 to which an array of conductive terminal pins 14 are welded directly. The drawback of this kind of conventional circuit board is that it is not durable since it can only bear relatively weak insertion and extraction forces. Furthermore, the circuit board requires expensive facilities and delicate manufacturing processes to produce the same, thereby increasing the cost of the circuit board. Another drawback of this conventional circuit board is that the terminal pins 14 sometimes fall from the circuit board member 15, and will be displaced and deflected when an electronic part 16 is connected securely to the surface of the circuit board member 15 by means of a surface mounting technique.